


A Destined Reunion

by Nachos89



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachos89/pseuds/Nachos89
Summary: This starts out after Kate walks through the gate to Xibalba, then follows her back with the Gecko's to Jacknife Jed's. Kate loves both Richie and Seth and wants to make a life for all three.





	1. When in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning to my experiment with the OT3 that I always felt was very possible if the series carried on. I mean its obvious both brothers love Kate and that she loves them. I think season 4 would have brought more of that out if it was allowed to continue. :( As a warning, there is nothing distinctly OT3 in this first chapter, but it will be in there later. I promise. Hope you enjoy it anyway! As always, feed back is appreciated.

Kate walked into Xibalba in an effort to save humanity. To do the right thing, and make up for the sins committed in her body. Only the gate didn’t close behind her like she thought it would. She started to question herself in that moment. Maybe it wasn’t enough. Maybe she wasn’t meant to spend the rest of eternity in Hell paying for sins that were not hers. If that was the case, what could she do now? She wasn’t going to let the Queen Bitch rule the world. No. She had to stop her. But how?

She wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, haunted by the memories and the voices of the ones killed by her own hands. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Answers? Yes, of course. A solution? Yes, again. A way to kill Amaru and get the Hell out of here? Yes, that was definitely it. But how could she do that?

A familiar voice rang out from behind her, “So you got into Hell. Now how are you going to get out?”

“Carlos,” she snarled, as she turned to face him.

“Correctamundo,” he smiled back. “Your destiny isn’t here, Kate. Your fight isn’t over.”

“Oh yeah?”

“They need you to defeat the queen.”

“How the Hell am I going to do that?” She asked belligerently.

“Get out of here,” he smirked, walking around her.

“And how do I do that?”

“Listen to them,” he said, from behind her. “Or don’t, and spend the rest of eternity running around here on your own.”

“Listen to who?” She asked, turning to face him again, but he wasn’t there.

Just then she saw a dark figure running in the distance. He was streaking across the desert in increasingly more lethargic strides. Then he just toppled over, falling face first into the sand.

Kate made her way to him, the voices were whispering to her again, and calling her to him. She followed their instruction, because she honestly didn’t know what else to do.

When she got closer to the dark heap laying in the desert sand, she recognized it. Her heart skipped a beat, and she ran to him. It was Richie. Amaru said he was on the other side, but Kate didn’t think she would actually find him.

She dropped to her knees before him, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

“Richie,” she called. “Richie, wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her soft voice. He looked her up and down, and a confused frown took over his face.

“Kate?” He asked, voice hoarse. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Richie,” she smiled. “It’s me.”

“What the Hell are you doing here?”

“I thought walking through the gate would close it. And that would cut Amaru off from her powers.”

“It didn’t?”

“No. It’s still open.”

“Well that sucks,” he said, sitting up. “We’ve got to get you out of here.”

“What about you?” She asked.

“I’m not so sure I don’t belong here.”

“You don’t belong here, Richie. You’re not as bad as you think. I saw into your soul, remember?”

He chuckled, “And I saw into yours. You’re not as good as I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped.

“For a preacher’s daughter, you have a dirty little mind.”

She reddened at the insinuation.

“Don’t worry,” he smirked. “I won’t tell anyone.” He paused, then said, “How the fuck did you find me in here anyway? I’ve been running around here for hours.”

“The voices led me here.”

“The voices?” Questioned Richie, eyebrows shooting up. “Now you sound like the crazy one.”

She gave him a look of pure loathing, “Shut up Richard. Now get up. Let’s find a way out of here.”

They wandered back in the general direction she came from, hoping it would lead them to the gate. They hardly talked at all, but when Kate looked at him, she could tell something was eating him up. There was a look on his face, like the one she saw right after he shared blood with her. Like he knew something, and it didn’t sit well. He looked upset, like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure he should. She thought about it, but didn't press the issue. She figured he would say whatever it was eventually, whenever he worked through it in his head first.

They continued to walk in silence, and she listened to the voices whisper to her. They were trying to tell her something, but she couldn’t make it out. 

“She wanted me here for something,” said Richie, out of the blue.

“She wanted you,” said Kate, not looking at him. “She was fascinated by you. She wanted to break you.”

“She kinda already did. She almost got me to kill Seth and everyone else.”

“Almost,” said Kate, giving him a side glance. “But even so, there were things you wouldn’t do for her. No matter what she did.”

“I don’t want to talk about those things,” he whispered.

So he did remember, she thought. She wasn’t sure how much he would retain after what Amaru did to him. She couldn’t even imagine how confused he must have been with what was real and what was placed in his mind by her.

“You didn’t do them, Richie. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I thought about them,” he admitted.

“But you didn’t do them,” she said, turning to him. “I saw what she did to you. I saw how she tortured you, beat you, lied to you. I know the visions she put in your head. And you didn’t do it. You fought her. I don’t blame you for thinking them, Richie. I’m proud and thankful that you were strong enough not to do them.”

“I never wanted to hurt you,” he almost breathed. “I never would have touched you, Kate.”

“I know,” she said, gently brushing her fingers across his cheek.

He flinched at the contact, like he wasn’t used to such tender touching. Kate knew he wasn’t, she saw his past, and the last time these hands touched him, they were very different. These hands did more to this man than she would like to admit. Touched him in ways she could never forget, and never forgive. He might never have done Amaru’s bidding, but that didn’t stop her from doing things to him. Awful things. 

Three days and nights she had him. Three days of perverse torture. His physical wounds healed easily and repeatedly, but the deep, ragged psychological ones were still there, under the skin. His Culebra powers couldn’t help him with those.

Richie finally looked into Kate’s eyes, and she saw so much pain in them. She wanted to hold him, ease his suffering. 

Kate wrapped her arms around his midsection, in a tight hug. His arms hung to the sides, not touching her.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed into his chest. “She thought if she did those things to you, you would respond by doing what she wanted. That you couldn’t resist if it was my hands on you. That it would play out your fantasy, and mine, and defile them because it was against both of our wills. It’s my fault she did that. She knew the way I felt about you. She knew how you felt about me too. She wanted to use it against us. Thought that if she got you to do that to me, it would break us both.”

He wrapped his arms around her then, and leaned his head down to her. He kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t blame yourself, Kate,” said Richie, his lips still against her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I knew it wasn’t you. That’s why it didn’t work. I want you, but not like that. Never like that.”

They remained in that embrace, silently comforting each other for several minutes. He placed more kisses on her head, and she squeezed him even tighter.

“While we’re apologizing,” he said, breaking the peaceful silence. “I owe you more than anyone. Everything that happened to you is my fault. I kidnapped you and your family. I brought you to that fucking vampire bar. It’s because of me, your family is destroyed. I never should have brought you to that well. I should have protected you from Carlos. You died because of me. Amaru used you because of me. Because I left you there. I should have done more when I went back and your body wasn’t there, but I didn’t. If I did, maybe all of this shit never would have happened. All I have ever done to you is bring suffering to your life. You should hate me. You don’t owe me anything. When we get out of here, you need to get as far from me as you can.”

Kate pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, “I’m not going anywhere, Richie. I don’t hate you. I know how sorry you are for those things, I felt it when she was feeding from you. I forgave you for all that shit long before I saw you again anyway. I know what I said at the well, and I lied. I know it’s stupid and I shouldn’t, but I love you anyway. And you can’t change my mind. Where else would I go? I love you, and your stupid brother, and I need you both in my life.”

“Kate,” said Richie, pleading. “I’ve never had a reason to care about anyone else before, but I care about you. You’re an amazingly good woman, and Seth and I are not good people. While you care for others, Seth and I hurt people. I’ve done terrible things in my life, Kate. I’m no good for you, and I’m done being the one ruining your life. I’m done being selfish when it comes to you. You deserve better.”

“You don’t have the right to decide what’s good for me, Richard. I do. And I choose you and Seth. Period. After all we’ve been through, you want us to just go our separate ways? Do you really think that’s even possible?”

“You deserve a normal life, Kate. Not the fucked up excuse for one that Seth and I can provide. A husband, two or three kids, and a white fucking picket fence around your suburban house. None of that is possible with us. That’s why you need to leave. You need to have the life you would have had, had we not come in and ruined everything.”

“Well that’s not going to happen, Richard!” She yelled back. “How the fuck do you think I could possibly have a normal life after what I’ve been through? I should be dead right now, but I’m not. I’m walking through Hell with a fucking vampire for Christ’s sake! None of this is normal, Richard. Normal is in the past. We can never go back. So we stick together. Why? We’re better like that. We’re better together.”

A wind blew through, picking up sand in a whirlwind around them. The voices were back, and Kate heard them louder. Even Richie seemed to be listening. They were telling them something. Telling them what they needed to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The voices spoke to them both, telling them that they would not be fighting alone. Vengeance was coming for Amaru. No realm wanted her, no soul would protect her now.

“Use them,” said that same familiar voice from before.

Carlos was back again, this time appearing to both of them.

“How the fuck do you keep doing that?” Asked Richie. “You just show up out of fucking nowhere like a ghost.”

“Who says I’m not a ghost?” He laughed. “I was dead for months, but now here I am.”

“How do we use them?” Asked Kate.

“When you cross back over, use their anger,” said Carlos. “She is powerful, but not as powerful as all the souls together.”

“Why the fuck aren’t you helping?” Asked Richie. “Since you seem to know everything.”

“I have my reasons,” he smirked. “I cannot fight them, but I want you to win.”

“What reasons?” Asked Richie, agitated. “You always were a piece of shit.”

“I wouldn’t piss off the only guy with the answers if I were you Richard,” he hissed.

“How do we get all the souls together?” Asked Kate.

“They are already here. Guide them.”

“How do we get out?” She asked.

“Your blood got you in. Your blood will get you out. Together you are stronger.”

“I don’t even know where the gate is,” she said.

“One of you has the gift of sight, which was gained after blood was first shared, and great loss was first felt. There is a reason you two were meant to meet.”

Richie looked at his hand, the one where his third eye was. He concentrated, and opened that eye. He saw things so much differently through it. He saw the gate. 

He grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her towards the gate only his third eye could see. She followed him, trusting he was leading her the right way. Trusting him to do the right thing, like she always did.

He stopped a few feet from it, they could feel it now. It was tugging on both of them, pulling them towards the exit.

“You ready, Kate?” Asked Richie, looking her in the eye.

“Yes,” she replied. “And so are they. I can feel them. They want to tear her apart. To drag her back here with them.”

Richie inched forward towards the opening with Kate directly at his back. Carlos was right. Richie was the one who could see the gate, Kate was the one who could open it. Without each other, they could never escape.

They walked back into reality as a bright light surrounded them. Everything was just as Kate left it, like no time had really passed.

The spirits followed them, and when the time was right, they dragged that bitch back to Hell with them, kicking and screaming.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Matanzas, Kate and the Gecko's rest before starting their new life together.

After initially watching all the boys in her life walk away, Scott off on his own, and Seth and Richie together, Kate ran after them. 

They had defeated the Hell Queen all together, as one. A group of tortured souls, broken and battered by life, brought together on the whim of a mad man. They were all just carefully placed puzzle pieces in what they thought was a plot to get Santanico Pandemonium out of her prison, but was it more than that? 

Every one of them, Richie, Seth, Scott, Kate, Kisa, Freddie, and even Carlos himself were fractured souls, wandering the Earth. Apart they were nothing, but together they were so much more. Was it destiny that brought them all together? Brought them together for this very moment? So they could come together to defeat the terror waiting just below the Earth’s surface, just waiting to come out?

Had that fateful day almost a year ago never happened, would the world as they knew it still exist? Could it if this particular group was never formed? Kate didn’t think so, now more than ever. This was their destiny. The Gecko’s were her destiny. 

She caught up to them, snuck in between the brothers and weaved her fingers through theirs. She needed both of them, and they needed her, even if they didn’t understand how much. 

While Amaru was using her body, she fed on both brothers. Kate knew more about them than they thought. She knew their darkest memories, their deepest desires, and everything in between. What she knew more than either of them was how much each wanted her in his life, how much they each needed her to stay. Even though they were both too proud to admit it.

She loved them too, and needed them. It took her a long time to admit it to herself, even Amaru figured it out before she did. She was in love with both brothers. Richie from their first conversation at the pool, and Seth, who grew on her slowly as they lived as outlaws in Mexico. She was never going to let them go, she couldn’t. 

Whatever life the brothers could provide for her was the life for her. It didn’t matter what it was to Kate. All she knew was that she needed both. She couldn’t live without them. She knew they would find something that worked for them. Both brothers would try their hardest to make her happy. One, because they loved her, and two, because they both felt like they owed her after everything they put her through. 

Richie was the more compliant of the two. He loved deeply, and without regret. Kate felt the way he loved her when Amaru fed from him, and it shook her to the core. It was so strong, and so completely, that she knew he would do whatever it took to please her. He loved her so much, that he even was willing to let her go, if that is truly what she wanted. She was first in his life, even above Seth. She meant that much to him, and he never wanted to disappoint her. She knew that he would do whatever she asked if it meant keeping her safe and happy. It would be easier to convince him that she needed both of them in her life. He would accept whatever she chose without question, because her desires were most important to him. 

Seth was more stubborn than his brother. He loved her fiercely, but felt like he shouldn’t. While Richie flat out felt like he didn’t deserve Kate, Seth just thought it was wrong for him to feel the way he did. That was the main difference. Kate felt the burn of Seth’s love as Amuru sucked the soul from his body. It was a deep and conflicted love, but strong nonetheless. He had more pride than his brother, more self worth. While Richie felt Kate was the only woman who ever truly cared for him, Seth knew others cared for him before. It was just that Kate was the only one who really mattered, the only one he truly wanted. It was that pride that Kate knew would be the biggest obstacle in getting him to accept that both were equally important to her. 

She followed them to their car. Richie opened the door for her, and pulled the seat forward. Kate squeezed into the back seat as Seth got in the driver’s seat. Richie got in behind her, and they drove off. They headed back to their home base, Jacknife Jed’s.

Richie said he knew what life he thought was for them, Kate knew what he was talking about. Seth thought it was only bank robbing like they used to, but it wasn’t. Richie needed more than that. Robbing banks was something he loved doing, but he also liked the settled life of owning something and not always being on the run. He needed to feel like he had a home. And he wanted that home to house all three of them. 

Kate already told him that she loved both brothers. She knew he was smart enough to know that it was a package deal. It was all or nothing, and he already accepted it. She told him what she wanted, and he would not argue. She would help them run the bar, and she would join them in their extracurricular activities. She was going to be the glue to bridge what both wanted, a life that was good for all three.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they reached the Jacknife, Kate was out like a light. The blood loss and exhaustion from the day finally caught up with her.

When Seth parked and turned the car off, Richie scooped Kate into his arms and carried her in. While they had plenty of space in their living quarters under the truckstop, they didn’t have another room set up for her. That was something they were definitely going to do if she decided to stay, give her a private space of her own.

As of now though, it was decided that she could take Richie’s bed. Seth was human, and way more exhausted than his brother. Richie didn’t need much sleep, and didn’t mind taking the couch when he finally did need some shuteye. 

Seth followed Richie into his room, walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back.  
Richie placed Kate gently down, then smiled as he looked down at her. She was alive, and she was with him, with them. He felt complete for the first time in months.

“Do you think we should leave her like that?” Asked Seth.

“What do you mean?” Asked Richie.

“Wearing those dirty clothes that the bitch picked out, and covered in blood.”

“Hmmm,” said Richie. “I didn’t really think of that. I don’t have anything for her here,” he paused as he thought. “Go to my closet at get her one of my shirts. We’ll take this leather shit off her and get her in the shirt for now. I’ll get soap and water to clean up some of the blood, and check her wounds. Hopefully we won’t wake her up. She needs the sleep.”

Both brother’s were off to their tasks. Seth pulled out one of Richie’s darker dress shirts, and made it back to the bed just before Richie exited the bathroom with a bowl of soapy water, fresh towels, and some gauze.

Seth carefully peeled off the black leather top. He gulped as he saw the skin of her milky white chest, and black, lace bra covering up her pert breasts. He knew he shouldn’t be looking, she was just a kid. Well, not exactly. Scott had told them that her eighteenth birthday was a couple months ago. Still though, she was so young. It made him feel like a perverted old man to see her like that, especially since she wasn’t even awake.

He quickly replaced the old top with Richie’s shirt. Buttoning it up carefully, trying not to wake her. Then, while she was covered, he slid off her boots and leather pants. He covered her in the blankets as Richie looked her over.

Richie had washed most of the visible blood and dirt from Kate. He unwrapped the wounds on her wrist, they were jagged and looked awful.

“These are going to need stitches,” he sighed, getting up to get his kit from the bathroom.

When he returned, he washed them with the soapy water. They started bleeding again, but he wanted to make sure they were clean before he closed them up. He stitched her as quickly and carefully as possible. Kate never even stirred. She was completely out for the count.

Richie re-bandaged them, then ran his fingers through her hair, tucking stray hairs behind her ears. Her hair was a mess, he noticed, but nothing a shower wouldn’t take care of when she woke up.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up and get some sleep, Seth,” said Richie. “You look half dead.”

“I feel completely dead,” he replied.

“Go on then. I’ll keep an eye on her until you wake up.”

Seth leaned down and gave Kate a soft kiss on the forehead, then begrudgingly left the room. He took a quick shower then fell into his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Richie, on the other hand, was wide awake. He quickly showered and changed into his pj’s before making his way to the couch. He grabbed the book he was currently reading from the coffee table, and opened it up.

He tried reading, but he was completely distracted. He could barely finish a sentence before he stopped to look up at Kate. After rereading the same sentence four times, he finally put the book down and went to check on her. He checked her pulse, it was good. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, happy to see she was breathing.

He ran his fingers through her hair again, and smiled, before he made his way back to the couch. He didn’t bother with the book this time, he just watched Kate breath from the other side of the room until he fell asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richie woke up to someone shaking his arm.

“Richie,” whispered Kate. “Richie wake up.”

“Kate?” He questioned. “What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.”

“Will you come lay with me?”

“Of course,” he said, getting up and following her back to his bed. He couldn’t help but admire her as she walked in front of him in his shirt. It looked good on her. His primitive mind thought about how her wearing his clothes marked her as his. His modern mind knew that wasn’t necessarily so. Hell, she didn’t even chose to wear it, he told himself. Still though, he liked the sight of her in it.

Kate curled into his body as soon as he got in the bed, “Will you hold me, please? It’s just I’ve felt so cold and alone for months. I. . .I just want to feel somebody next to me. To remind me it’s over.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Kate. You know I’ll do anything you ask.”

He wrapped his arm around her tightly, and she snuggled in closer. It wasn’t long before Kate fell right back to sleep. Richie, on the other hand, was now wide awake again. He dreamt of her being this close to him since the first night he met her, and here she was, lying against him, arm slung across his stomach, and soft face against his bare chest. She was so warm and solid against him. So real. There was no way he was getting back to sleep tonight.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seth woke up with a jolt the next morning. He had to remind himself it was over. Amaru was gone, and Kate was back. She was alive and safe here with them. 

He had to go check on her. To make sure she was okay. To make sure it was all real. So he got up and made his way down the hall to Richie’s room.

Seth quietly opened the door and snuck in. It was dark, but when his eyes adjusted, he saw Kate wasn’t alone in the bed. At first he was pissed. How dare Richard sleep with her. How dare he force himself into her space like that. She wasn’t even here one night before he weaseled his way to her.

Then he thought better of the situation. He knew Richie well. Knew he was never one to impose on a woman. Knew that he loved and respected Kate very much, and wouldn’t do something he didn’t think she wanted. Then Seth looked at his brother full on, and saw the look on his face. It looked like he was totally uncomfortable. Not what he would expect if this was Richie’s idea.

“She ask you to get in bed with her?” Asked Seth.

Richie nodded just enough for Seth to see. Seth also saw the tired look in his younger brother’s eyes as he made his way to the bed.

“Did you get any sleep, Richie?” He asked.

Richie shook his head no.

“Why are you so nervous?” Seth asked. “It’s not like you’re doing anything wrong if she asked you to sleep next to her.”

Richie shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s just she’s back. And she’s here with us. And she’s beautiful and warm, and so close to me. She’s never been this close to me for this long.”

“You have a boner, don’t you?” Asked Seth with a smirk.

Richie nodded, “Since she put her arm around me. It won’t go away.”

“Ew,” said Seth. “If you were still human, I would say you should get that checked out. I’m not sure if that’s normal for snakes though.”

“I don’t think it is,” said Richie, with a smirk. “At least it hasn’t happened before.”

“What?” Chuckled Seth. “You getting a stiffy, or them lasting all night?”

“Real funny, Seth,” said Richie. “I still get boners, my shit works just fine. Probably a Hell of a lot better than yours.”

“Ha! Well then, they probably don’t last all night ‘cause you jerk off like it’s going out of style,” he laughed. “It was always rough sharing a room with you, you know. You sick fuck. Honestly, it isn’t normal to do that as much as you do.”

“Fuck you, man. I had to listen to you all the time too.”

“Trust me, not as much as I had to listen to you,” he chuckled. “Do you want me to take over so you can get some sleep?”

Richie sighed, “Yeah.”

Seth got into the bed on the other side of Kate. He gently pulled her to him. This gave Richie the ability to turn over on his side. Seth took Kate in his arms, spooning her. She never even flinched.

A few minutes later, Richie sighed and got out of bed. Seth gave him a questioning look as he got up.

“What?” Whispered Richie. Then he pointed at his junk, “I have to take care of this, or I won’t be able to sleep.”

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head as Richie made his way to the bathroom.

When he finished, Richie crawled back into bed. He laid on his side just out of Kate’s grasp. He fell asleep within minutes as Kate continued sleeping in Seth’s arms. Soon, even Seth fell back asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kate woke up looking at a smooth, broad back. Then she looked down to see a strong arm around her waist. She turned her head to see it was Seth at her back, not Richie. She smiled knowing she was sandwiched between the two men she loved.

Still though, Kate didn’t like the distance between her and Richie. She wanted to be pressed between them, surrounded in their warmth. She reached her arm out in an effort to at least touch Richie. She managed to just get her hand around his waist.

She wasn’t tired anymore, but she didn’t want to get up. She wanted to lay here, between them in the comfort of Richie’s bed. So that’s what she did, laid there snuggled between the Geckos. This is what Kate wanted, both of them. It wouldn’t feel complete without them both, and she finally had it.

When the brothers woke up, Kate was going to tell them. She was going to make sure they knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She wasn’t sure how it was going to work, but it was going to work. It had to.

A short while later, Richie woke up. Sometimes it was hard for him to sleep, and there was just too much going on for him to get a good sleep in.

He felt Kate’s hand on his waist and smiled. He put his hand on top of hers, squeezing it. She squeezed back. It startled him, he thought she was still sleeping. But since she wasn’t, he turned around to look at her.

“Morning,” smiled Kate.

“Morning,” he whispered back. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a bus,” she giggled. 

Richie snorted a quick laugh, “I guess that’s to be expected. I’ll draw up a nice, warm bath if you want. And get you something to eat.”

“Later,” smiled Kate. “I just want you to lay with me a bit longer.”

“Whatever you want, Kate,” he said, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

Kate closed her eyes at the sensation of his gentle fingers on her face. He made butterflies scatter across her stomach when he touched her, always had. From their first handshake at the pool, to every little, insignificant graze in between.

She grabbed his hand as he pulled away, and kissed his knuckles. When she looked him in the eyes, his expression made her laugh. It was a combination of shock and confusion.

“Come closer to me,” she whispered.

Richie obliged by inching his way towards her as she remained holding his hand.

Kate took that hand and placed it back over her cheek. She stared in his eyes, unblinking, as he gazed back into hers. Then she put her hand to his chest, and bit her lower lip. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible, be surrounded in him.

She leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle, just a soft touching of lips. His lips felt so warm on hers. She took his bottom lip between hers, gently sucking before pulling back and kissing him full on the lips again.

When she pulled back a second time, Richie pulled away. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. She opened her eyes as she felt him back away, and was surprised by the look he was giving her.

“Kate?” He questioned. 

“Richie,” she said. “I want you to help me feel alive for the first time in months.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want? That I’m what you want?”

“Yes, Richie. I do want you. Kiss me.”

“What about Seth?” He whispered. “He’s right there.”

“You know I want him too. I want you both.”

“I don’t think he’s gonna like that.”

“Do you?” She asked.

“I just want you,” he said. “If I have to share you, I will, and I prefer him to anyone else.”

“Then kiss me, Richie. We’ll work on him later. But now, kiss me like you mean it.”

Richie leaned in and kissed Kate. It was soft and passionate at first, but it grew into so much more. It became full of fire and need. It was two people starving for one another, yearning for each other’s touch. It was desperate and deep, full of lust and love. It consumed them and they ached for more.


	3. Feeling Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth wakes up. Things progress.
> 
> Tidbit: “I want you to know that my feelings for you are true,” he continued. “This is not just sex to me, and I will always respect whatever decision you make. I would never pressure you into anything, but if this is really what you want, I’m in. Whatever you choose, Kate, I’ll stand by you.”

Seth woke up to the sounds of panting and moaning. With his groggy mind still half asleep, he wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on. His arm was still wrapped around Kate, but he could tell she was definitely awake. He looked over her shoulder and was in shock at what he saw.

Kate and Richie were full on making out as Seth held her in his very arms. Kate was frantically running her hand through Richie’s hair, pulling it. Seth could see Richie groping her breasts, squeezing them one by one in his large hand. 

Kate was whimpering and moaning as Richie fondled her, and hungrily plunged his tongue into her mouth. Richie moaned and panted alongside her as she sucked at his lips and ran her tongue over his. 

Seth was confused and hurt. He knew Richie had feelings for Kate, just as much as he did, but he never thought his brother would betray him like this. It was one thing to be with Kate, but to do it when he was right next to them was despicable. He honestly thought Kate loved him too, but it seemed to him that it was Richie that she wanted.

He was disgusted with them for not having the decency to at least wait for him to leave. He was disgusted with himself for feeling the way he did. He loved them both, he shouldn’t be so jealous. But he was in love with her, and wanted her for himself.

Seth removed his arm from around Kate’s waist and turned around quietly. He wanted to leave, but didn’t want to make a scene. He flipped the covers off of himself and put his feet on the ground. That’s when he felt a warm, little hand on his arm. 

He turned to see Kate looking at him with pleading eyes. His movement was obviously just enough to pull her from Richie’s lips.

“Don’t go, Seth,” she breathed.

“I’m not sticking around to watch this, Kate. I can’t.”

“I don’t want you to watch. I want you too.”

“What?” Spat Seth.

“I want you both. I love you both. Equally. And I need both of you.”

“I’m sorry. What?” He asked again, wholly confused.

“I love you, Seth,” she said, looking him in the eyes. “And I love Richie. Both of you make me happy, and I want us all to be together.”

“How the fuck is that supposed to work, Kate? One, I’m not into guys. Two, I’m not into sharing. And three, he’s my fucking brother, Kate. There is no fucking way, even if I was into the other two things, that I would do anything with him.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything with him, Seth. Just me. He’s just going to be there too. Also doing things with me. My heart belongs to both of you, and that is what I want. Both of you.”

“Are you fucking listening to yourself?”

“Yes. Are you listening to me?”

“Richard!” Spat Seth. “Are you fucking hearing what she’s saying?”

“Yeah, brother,” said Richie. “I am.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

Richie shrugged, “If it’s what she wants.”

“Are you fucking insane? This is fucking nuts! We can’t share Kate!”

“Why not?” Asked Richie. “It’s what she wants, Seth. I love her, you love her, she loves us both. Before her, you were all I had, and I was all you had. We have always been together, did everything together. Why can’t we do this together too?”

“Because this is fucked up. That’s why.”

“How is this fucked up, Seth?” Asked Kate. “I know it’s not conventional, but it can work. I love both of you, and can’t imagine a life without either of you. I just want us to all be happy together.”

Seth rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath. What the fuck was going on, he thought. Kate was a religious, sweet, little girl. How could she think it’s okay to be with both of them? There was no way this would work. How could he possibly watch Richie with her? Especially when he was currently with her. He can admit to himself that he had thought of threesomes like this before. Even thought about Richie as the other guy in the situation, but never with Kate. It was always just some random girl in his thoughts, not the woman he loved. She was supposed to be treasured, not shared like a piece of meat.

He shook his head, and sighed, “Kate, I don’t know, sweetheart. I love you. I want to be with you, but I don’t think I can do this.”

“Why don’t you try?” Asked Richie. “Maybe you’ll find that you’re actually okay with it if you do. At first I wasn’t sure either, but I love her. If this makes her happy, I’ll do it. And there is really only one other man I can stand to see her with, and that happens to be you. I don’t want to lose either of you. We don’t work apart, Seth. We’ve already tried it, and it doesn’t work. I think we can make this work. This is really the only way we all get what we want.”

“Two brothers shouldn’t be with the same woman, it isn’t natural” said Seth. “And Kate, you grew up a preacher's daughter. How can you accept this? This isn’t something your father would approve of, and it isn’t normal either. Why can’t you see that?”

“Normal flew out the window a long time ago, Seth,” said Kate. “After everything we’ve been through, this is our new normal. I know what I was taught, but I also know what I’ve learned since I’ve met you. I am in love with both of you, and I don’t care if that’s weird. I don’t care what anyone else thinks either. All that matters to me is us.”

“I’ve never loved someone like I love you, Kate,” he said looking her in the eyes. “I’ve met many women who I just didn’t give a shit about, I got what I needed and left. But you were always different. I always respected you and wanted what’s best for you. I want you to have a perfect life, with a man that loves and cares for you. Not this. I won’t degrade you like this, treating you like a common whore, being passed around between us. It isn’t right. I would never disrespect you like that. I want to love you fully, and that’s what you deserve.”

“But you do love me fully, Seth,” she said. “And so does Richie. I don’t feel like a whore, and I know neither of you would treat me like that. I don’t feel degraded or disrespected. I feel loved. I feel so much love, it surrounds me. And I love you both so much it feels like I’m gonna burst when I’m not around you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, to be loved so completely by not one, but two men. The two men that I love with my entire being. I might have fought this feeling, knowing that it isn’t right, and I did for a long time, but I’m not gonna anymore. I love you, Seth,” then she turned to Richie. “And I love you, Richie. You two make me feel complete, and I don’t think I could stand losing either of you. We all need each other, more than we even know. Do you think you can try to make this work? For me? For us?”

Richie was staring into her eyes. He could never say no to her. He loved her, needed her. She was the only one for him, and she was right, he respected her and would never hurt her. 

“I love you, Katie,” he said. “You are the most precious thing in my life. I want to give you everything. I want to be good enough for you.”

“You are,” she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

“I want you to know that my feelings for you are true,” he continued. “This is not just sex to me, and I will always respect whatever decision you make. I would never pressure you into anything, but if this is really what you want, I’m in. Whatever you choose, Kate, I’ll stand by you.”

“And I don’t want to pressure you into anything either,” she said. “Neither of you. I just want us all to be happy. So this has to be something we’re all are okay with.”

She turned back to Seth and gave him a questioning look.

Seth sighed again, “I love you too, Kate. If this is truly what you want, then I’ll try it. But I do it out of love. This means more to me than just sex, Kate. I want it all, love and everything.” 

“That’s what I want too,” she said. “Everything. I want us to be a family.”

“How is this supposed to work anyway?” Asked Seth.

“I don’t know,” she said. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Kiss me,” said Kate, looking Seth directly in the eyes. 

Seth made his way back into the bed. He leaned down towards Kate and kissed her softly. She laid back down, pulling Seth with her as they continued kissing. She ran her hands through his hair as he cupped her face between his hands.

Not missing a beat, Richie moved in. He unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her exposed to them. He kissed down her neck and chest before licking across the tops of her breasts. 

Kate moaned as his tongue caressed her previously untouched flesh. She broke the kiss with Seth to look down at Richie. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. She bite her lip and smiled back before turning to Seth again.

Seth pulled her forward, allowing Richie to access the clasp of Kate’s bra. They could both tell that’s what she wanted. As Richie removed the lacy garment, Seth laid her back down. He kissed her again, this time rougher. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss as fierce as his love.

Richie was working Kate’s breasts again. He was massaging one with his large hand, as he sucked the other into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

Kate wiggled at the sensation, and moaned into Seth’s hungry mouth as it overwhelmed her. She had never been touched like this before. God it felt good, she thought. So good, it couldn’t be wrong. These were the men that she loved. The only ones she ever wanted to be with, and they were working together to pleasure her, just like she wanted. 

Things progressed slowly as the brother’s took their time with Kate. They might have been unsure about a lot of things, but they both knew for sure that they loved her and wanted to make her happy. They wanted to make this about her, make it special for her. It was her first time after all, and it was going to be with both of them. They weren’t exactly sure how this was going to work, but Richie was already thinking about his next move.

He teased the tips of his fingers gently down her stomach. Slowly inching them towards her lacy, black panties. He traced the line of them before running his fingers over the thin fabric separating him from her wet, hot, waiting entrance. 

Kate moaned and bucked as he slipped one, long finger under the damp fabric, touching her like no man ever had. He ran his finger up and down her, massaging her gently while he continued to kiss and suck on her tits. 

Seth stopped kissing Kate and they both watched as Richie slipped that same, long digit inside of her. He began pumping it in and out as they watched.

“Oh, God, Richie,” she moaned, watching his finger disappear again and again inside her.

She pulled Seth by the hair, returning his focus to her hungry lips. His body pressed against her side, and she could feel his arousal.

As she and Seth sucked at each other’s lips, Richie pulled away, leaving her breasts behind. He scooted down the bed, and spread Kate’s legs wider apart. He slipped his thumbs under the sides of her panties and softly pulled them down.

Kate gasped as she felt the cool air brush up against her. Then she felt Richie’s hot breath as he kissed his way up her leg, starting at her ankle. 

She moaned and pulled away from Seth as Richie’s mouth reached her clit. He kissed it then looked up in her eyes. He had the strangest smile on his face. It was a combination of love, lust, and mischief. God did she like it.

She bit her lower lip again as he gave her one long lick from bottom to top. Seth ate her moan with his mouth as Richie circled her clit. 

Richie continued teasing her tender flesh as Seth worked her tits and mouth. He squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he rolled his tongue across hers. 

The feelings were getting so intense for Kate, it was almost too much. She loved it though, wanted it, needed it. These were her lovers, and they worked as well together pleasing her as they did robbing banks. It was an unspoken connection they shared, and they were using it to give her unbelievable amounts of pleasure.

Kate ran the fingers on her right hand through Seth’s short hair as he kissed her completely. She used the fingers on her left to tug at Richie’s hair as he ran his tongue up and down her slit, edging her close.

God it felt so good, she thought. The way they were tag teaming her. The way they used their tongues simultaneously as weapons against her composure. It was amazing, and she was so close she could almost see stars. 

She started moaning into Seth’s mouth. He let up, removing his mouth from hers as she cried out in pleasure at the sensations Richie was giving her as he sucked on her clit.

“Ooooh, Richie. Yes, mmmmmm, oh God, yes,” she cried. As he finally took her over the edge she panted and moaned, pulling at his hair. 

Richie moaned too as she came hard onto his waiting tongue. He lapped her up, getting every drop as she squirmed and begged him not to stop. He obliged by sticking his tongue as deep inside her as he could, tasting as much of her as he could, getting it all on his relentless tongue.

Seth watched Kate writhe on the soft mattress as his brother continued pleasuring her with his mouth. He wished he was the one down there, tasting her. But he knew there would be other times. He would get his chance with her. Right now, though, he was enjoying watching her as she came, listening to her enjoy what they were doing to her. This just might work after all, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the smut begins. I told you it would happen. Hope you enjoyed this, more to come.


	4. The Flip of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue, but who will get the ultimate prize?

Kate lay cuddled between the brothers. Richie laid on his back, and Kate rested her head on his chest, running her hand across the warm, smooth skin of his pecs. Seth was behind her, snuggled up tight, his fingers tracing over her arm. 

Richie kissed Kate’s forehead, then asked, “You still sure about this, Kate? You want me? Us?”

“Of course I do,” she said, tilting to look him in the eyes. “I love you. Both of you.”

“How’s this gonna work?” Asked Seth from behind her. “Take turns? Always together?”

“I don’t think we always need to be all together. I think I would also like time alone with both of you,” she said. “Although that was amazing, and I would definitely like to keep doing that.”

Richie chuckled, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“How could I not?” She giggled. “Nobody’s ever touched me like that before.”

“Just wait ‘til I get my turn with you, Kate,” chuckled Seth. “I know I can’t.”

“Who's stopping you?” She giggled back.

“Really?” He asked, raising up on his elbow. “Right now?”

“I won’t stop you,” she smirked, looking up at him.

“Well then,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

He kissed her shoulder, then rolled her off Richie and onto her back. He kissed her gently, parting her lips with his. He took his hand and brushed her cheek, then cupped her face while deepening the kiss.

Richie rolled off to lay on his side. He was watching them, looking over Kate’s naked form as his older brother started groping her breast. It made him even harder. He was straining against his pants, but since Kate had said nothing yet about them undressing, he couldn’t be sure she was ready for that. And he wasn’t about to just assume that’s something she wanted.

Seth left Kate’s mouth and started kissing a trail down her neck. He stopped at her breasts to kiss, lick, suck, and generally tease them one at a time. Then he slowly kissed and licked his way down her stomach to what was waiting for him between her legs.

He looked in her eyes as he breathed, hot breaths over her. He licked his lips before he moved closer. Seth lifted her up by sliding his hands under her thighs, then he moved in. 

He gently licked at her clit. He kissed it almost the way he kissed her mouth. Kate liked the way he did that, it was different, but felt just as good as what Richie had done to her not long ago.

She noticed immediately that both brothers had very different techniques. Seth was more sensual, more gentle. Richie was more aggressive, more animalistic. The only way Kate could really describe it was like Seth did it out of love, to show how much he loved her and loved pleasing her. Richie seemed to do it like he couldn’t help himself when he tasted her, like he craved her, needed to devour her. Seth was neater, getting only his tongue and lips involved. Richie was more than willing to get his whole face involved, covering himself in the juices she provided.

Kate liked both equally. They were two side to the same coin, her yin and yang. Each giving her tremendous amounts of pleasure in their own way. 

As Seth continued going down on Kate, Richie kissed and licked down her neck and shoulders. He nibbled on her earlobe, and she giggled. She took his hand and placed it over her breast. She liked when one of them was playing with them. He smiled and chuckled into her neck as he obliged by squeezing and massaging said breast. He liked playing with them too.

Seth licked and sucked at Kate’s clit. He did it faster when she started moaning and grabbed his hair. He took it as a sign that she was really enjoying what he was doing, and he was right.

“Oh God, Seth,” she panted. “Oh God that feels good.”

She started squirming as she got closer and closer to cumming for the second time this morning. Seth pinned her hips down so she couldn’t help him out. He was going to make her cum, with his tongue alone.

Seth picked up the pace again, making her moan uncontrollably. Richie took that as a sign to stop just teasing her neck, and started sucking on her nipple, flicking his tongue across it repeatedly. 

“Oh Gooooood,” she cried. “Jeeeesus, Seth. Mmmmm Richie. Oh God.”

Kate was practically pulling their hair out as she struggled to hold on through the intensity of her orgasm. See whimpered and moaned, and almost quite called their names out, but was having difficulty forming words. It was like an earthquake inside her having both of their mouths sucking and licking her at the same time.

When he was done, Seth came to lay up next to Kate. Richie already was resting his head on her one shoulder, and Seth took the other. 

Kate was resting on her back, trying to catch her breath, with both boys cuddled to her chest. She liked this, the feeling of them so close. Since both were up against her, she could feel how eager they both were for her, and it made her even more excited knowing how badly they wanted her.

She figured it was time to help them out, she didn’t want to leave her boys hanging. Well once she caught her breath and all anyway. She was damn near exhausted right now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over twenty minutes of cuddling, light kissing, and caressing. Kate loved being snuggled between them, it felt like home.

It was then that she decided to do something totally uncharacteristic of herself. She wanted to get her point across, and figured this would really drive it home. Kate released both of the brother’s hands, and reached down to simultaneously rub up against their lengths. 

They both stopped talking and opened their eyes wide. Kate couldn’t help but laugh as they both had the same exact look on their face.

“What?” She chuckled. “I could feel these rubbing against me for the last twenty minutes. I figured it was time for me to do something about them.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Seth.

“Yeah,” said Richie. “We don’t want you to feel like we expect you to, Kate. There will always be other times, it doesn’t have to be right now.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “I want to.” She paused and bit her lip. “I was kind of hoping we could. . . you know.”

“We could what?” Asked Seth. “Go all the way?”

“Yeah,” said Kate, shyly.

“Like have sex with you? Like really have sex with you?”

She nodded.

“How’s that supposed to work?” He asked. “Only one of us can to be first, and that is a big deal, Kate. Only one of us gets to be your first.”

“Who do you want to be your first, Kate?” Asked Richie.

“I don’t know,” she said. “If I could I would have you both be my first.”

“Unfortunately, Princess, it doesn’t work that way,” said Seth. “So who’s it gonna be?”

 

“You guys pick,” she said. “I love both of you, and will be okay with whoever you guys choose. I can’t pick between you for this. It’s too hard.”

“Well,” said Richie. “What do you say, brother? I know you want to as bad as I do?”

“Ain’t that the truth,” he replied. “You have a quarter or something? That’s as fair as it’s gonna get.”

Richie dug through his nightstand drawer and pulled out a quarter. He gave it to Seth, who got ready to flip it, “Heads I win, Tails you lose?”

“Funny,” said Richie. “Just pick one already.”

“Heads.”

Seth flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it down on his other hand. He was almost too nervous to remove his hand. 

“Get it over with already, would ya?” Said Richie, impatiently wanting to know the outcome.

Seth took his hand off and a face was clearly staring back at him. It was heads, he won. And oh what a sweet prize it was.


	5. And So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the coin toss, Seth won, now it begins.

Seth started slow, he didn’t want to rush this. He was still in his sleepwear, which was your basic boxers and an undershirt. It wasn’t exactly sexy, and man did he regret not having something nicer on for this moment. Although, it wasn’t like he would be keeping anything on much longer.

He pulled the undershirt over his head and moved in closer to Kate. For some reason, even though she was fully naked, it still didn’t feel right to be naked in front of her until she asked. He knew she said she was ready, but was she really? He wasn’t even sure she had ever seen a naked man in person. 

Seth knelt between her legs and kissed her, thoroughly. Kate moaned into his mouth as his body made contact with hers. The warm, smooth skin of his chest making full contact with hers. It felt like fire against her cool flesh.

Richie just kind of laid there next to them, not knowing exactly what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before and wasn’t sure what was expected. After all, Seth won the coin flip fair and square, he wasn’t going to interfere. 

He figured Kate still wanted him there though because she was adamant about the three of them being together. He really wished he had asked her though, because this felt truly odd. Was he just supposed to watch? Should he eventually join in? Would it be weird if he jerked himself off if he was just going to be sitting here? He didn’t want to make this weird for her. What if she didn’t like it if he touched himself next to her?

“Seth,” breathed Kate, breaking the kiss. “I’m ready for you if you are.”

“Are you sure, Princess?” He asked.

She nodded, “I want this.”

Seth knelt upright and made a grab for his boxers, but Kate stopped him. He quirked his head at her, but she soon made it clear why she did. She gripped the sides of those boxers and slowly pulled them off him as far as she could until he had to maneuver out of them. His cock sprung out as soon as the band slipped off it.

Seth’s cock was the first Kate had ever seen in person, and it was now only inches from her face. She looked at it probably longer than was truly acceptable, but she just couldn’t help but admire it as she laid back down. She wasn’t really sure, but to her it seemed like a good size. It wasn’t gigantic, nor was it intimidating. But it also wasn’t small by any means. 

Kate had seen some porn before at her friend Jessica’s. She wasn’t really into it, but she was definitely curious, so she continued watching it with her friends. From what she could tell, Seth had a perfectly impressive cock, and she liked it.

She looked into his eyes then. He was watching her as she stared at him. He looked a little uncomfortable with his quizzical expression. 

It wasn’t that he was unsure about himself. No, not that. He knew what he had. Knew that it was bigger than average, and he also knew women always seemed to like it. He was very confident in what he had, always had been. He was also very sure of his skills as a lover, but this was Kate. He couldn’t be sure what was going through her mind as she stared at him. 

“So?” Asked Seth. “What’s the verdict? You like what you see, or you changing your mind?”

Kate giggled, “I’m certainly not changing my mind. I want you, Seth.”

“So everything is up to your standards?”

“Up to my standards?” She laughed. “I don’t know much about this kind of stuff, Seth. Your’s is the first I’ve seen in person. But I like what I see. And I can’t wait to feel it. Is that a weird thing to say?”

“Nope,” he chuckled. “Certainly not. Wouldn’t you agree, Richard?”

“I’m pretty sure no man ever was weirded out by a woman who said she wanted to feel his cock before,” Richard chuckled back. “I’m pretty sure that’s usually the end game.”

“Well don’t worry,” she said to him, smiling. “I want to feel yours too.”

“Whew,” he laughed. “Now that that’s settled.” 

Kate giggled, “Don’t pretend like you were worried, Richie. You knew all along that I wanted you too.”

He smiled, and leaned in for a quick kiss before Seth got any closer.

“Shit,” said Seth out of the blue.

“What?” Asked Kate nervously.

“We’re gonna need protection, Princess. I’m assuming you’re not on the pill?”

Kate shook her head no. She never needed to be before, and it wasn’t like her father would have agreed to that anyway. Plus, Amaru had been using her body for the last six months, it’s not like she cared.

“You got anything in here, Richard?” Asked Seth, turning to his brother.

“No,” he said shrugging. “I can’t have kids or get diseases, so I didn’t think to buy any. Also it’s not like I have a lot of sex, so I probably wouldn’t have been prepared anyway.”

“God damnit, Richard,” said Seth, shaking his head. “Since I’m already in my birthday suit, would you mind going to my room and getting some? I have some in my nightstand. And I know you used to keep one in your wallet, so don’t give me that shit about not being prepared,” he paused to laugh. “They might have expired before you used them, but you still had them.”

“They didn’t all expire, Seth. I used some of them.”

“Like two?”

“It was more than two, asshole. Just because it was only two women, doesn’t mean I only had sex twice. Then I didn’t need them anymore with Kisa, so don’t act like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Richard! Seth!” Yelled Kate, trying to get their attention. “Really? Right now? I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that, Richie. And who cares if he did? I love you just how you are, both of you. As far as I’m concerned, you two will always be the only two men I’ll ever be with. I don’t care about your numbers. I don’t care who had more sex. All I care about is the sex we will be having, so can we please get back to that?”

They both grumbled something under their breath, agreeing that there was something clearly more important going on. They both looked a little abashed, and didn’t seem to want to make eye contact with each other or Kate.

Kate took each of her hands and ran both of their still hard lengths. Seth, skin on skin, and Richie through his pj pants. This got them both back into focus. She continued rubbing them, receiving two groans before she let go. 

“Now that we’re all back into focus, how about those condoms, Richie? Or do you want to keep me waiting all day?”

“I would never want to do that,” he smirked, then headed off. 

Seth dropped back down to kiss Kate, pressing their bodies together.

“Sorry for the delay, Princess,” he chuckled. “I guess I’ll just have to make up for it.”

Kate giggled as Seth kissed her neck, “I guess so.”

Just then Richie ran back into the room holding a box of condoms, like literally ran through the door.

“Easy Speed Racer,” laughed Seth.

“Hey,” said Richie with a grin. “Like I said, I didn’t want to keep our little Katie waiting.”

He plopped back down on the bed and threw the box at Seth, giving Kate a little peck on the cheek as he did. She smiled back and shook her head. Boys will be boys, she thought. One second they’re working together, the next they’re fighting, then the one after that they’re acting like nothing ever happened. 

Seth took one of the little foil packets out, then threw the box aside. He tore open the little packet and rolled the condom over his shaft. He gulped and looked down at Kate as she watched.

“You sure, baby?” He asked.

“Yes,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes. “But if either of you ask me that again, I might just have to change my mind.”

“Then I guess we won’t ask again,” he smiled back.

Seth made his way down to Kate, kissing her as thoroughly as he could. He slipped his hand down between them and started rubbing her clit. Kate moaned as soon as he touched her.

He continued rubbing her clit, making sure she was wet and ready for him. Then he slid his finger inside her, pumping in and out slowly before added a second. 

Kate broke the kiss and bit his lip. He felt so good to her, she was dying for him.

“Oh God, Seth,” she moaned.

He removed his fingers from her dripping pussy, and got back up on his knees. He pulled her towards him, then took himself in his hand and guided himself to her entrance.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” he said, before he pushed his way in.

Kate took in a sharp breath, and bit her lip. It felt good to finally have Seth inside her, but it stung a bit for sure. It’s not like she wasn’t expecting it, actually she was expecting it to be worse. She had heard varying stories from her friends.

“You good, Princess?” He asked.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Don’t stop.”

 

Seth started pulling out, slowly. Then he pushed back in. He continued the motion, giving Kate a chance to get use to the feeling of him filing her. She started moaning a bit as he started thrusting back in a little harder.

Kate noticed a weird look on his face, like he was holding his breath. 

“Are you good, Seth?” She asked.

He let out a rich laugh, “Yeah. You’re just so tight, Kate. I’m trying to make this last as long as I can for you, but you’re making this difficult.”

“Sorry,” she laughed back. “I’ll try harder to be less tight for you then.”

They both laughed at that. Even Richie chuckled.

Seth worked in an out of her, picking up his pace little by little. Kate moaned as he picked up speed, and he grunted in return. It was then that Kate really thought about Richie, who up until now was just laying there watching. He hadn’t even made a move to kiss her, or play with her tits.

“Richie?” She asked, taking her eyes from Seth for the first time.

“Yes, Katie?”

“I know Seth won the coin flip, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you involved. Kiss me,” she pouted.

He smirked, “If the Princess so decrees.”

Richie leaned in to kiss Kate, aggressively parting her lips with his. He rolled his tongue across hers, tasting her as her tongue danced with his. Her hand went instinctively to the back of his head, as her fingers roamed and toyed with his hair.

Seth kept pumping away as he watched his brother make out with Kate. He found it oddly exciting. He wasn’t sure how he would feel watching Kate with another man, even Richie. Especially when he was currently thrusting inside her. But he was okay with it, more than okay with it really. In fact, when he noticed Richie rutting against her hip, rubbing himself on her as he fondled her tits and sucked at her face, he found in extremely erotic. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight.

It wasn’t long before Kate started moaning again too. She broke the kiss with Richie to look at Seth as he worked in and out of her.

“Oh God, Seth,” she whined, moving her hips to meet his. “Mmmmm. You feel so good, baby. Don’t stop. Oh, Goooood.”

Both Seth and Richie could tell by her panting and moaning that she was getting close. Richie decided to help her along. He removed his hand from her breast and moved it to her clit. He started rubbing her clit, and she moaned into his mouth.

“Mmmmm, Richie. Oh, God yes, baby,” she said, breaking the kiss.

Seth saw his brother’s fingers rubbing Kate’s clit, and nearly exploded. It was so fucking hot watching him work her from this angle. Richie’s fingers were mere centimeters from his cock and it was hot to him. For a split second he thought about how fucked up that was, but then pushed those thoughts aside. He didn’t care, it was turning him on, and it wasn’t like Richie was actually touching him or anything, so it was okay. 

Richie continued rubbing Kate’s clit as he sucked on her tit. He was still rubbing himself against her leg, trying to alieve some of the tension building in his groin.

“Yes, Seth, yes,” cried Kate. “Mmmmm, Richie. Oh, God, I like when you do that.”

She moved her hand to where he was grinding against her thigh. She grabbed his cock and started stroking him. He moaned against her tit as she did.

“Richie,” she panted. “I want to feel you, baby.”

Richie immediately stopped what he was doing, and looked her dead in the eyes, “What?”

“Now,” she panted. “I want to feel you now.”

He quickly removed his pj pants, tossing them to the side. He laid back against her. He took his fingers and rubbed her clit again, then stroked up his length, lightly coating himself in her juices. Then he started rubbing her again.

Kate looked at his cock, now the second one she had ever seen. He was every bit as impressive as Seth. He was longer than his brother, but not quite as thick. Just as perfect to her though. She had a brief second to think about how blessed she was, with two men that loved her with such perfect cocks to please her with. Then she started stroking him.

Richie groaned and bucked his hips as he watched her wrap her beautiful, little hand around him. Then he kissed her, and she kissed him back just as forcefully as he kissed her. 

Seth was so fucking turned on by the scene in front of him, he couldn’t even believe it. Here he was fucking the girl of his dreams, while watching her jerk off his brother, who also happened to be sucking her tit and rubbing her clit just inches from his cock as it slid in and out of her. He couldn’t help himself as he began to fuck her harder, thrusting into her with force.

“Seth,” panted Kate, as he worked her harder and faster. “Right there, baby. Mmmmmm, yes. Oh God, yes.”

Seth moaned when she said his name like that, “Ohhh fuck, Kate. You feel so fucking good, baby.”

“Richie,” moaned Kate. “I want you too, baby.”

“You have me, Katie,” he said, removing his mouth from her tit. “Stroke my cock, baby.”

“No, baby,” she said. “I want you in me. I’m so close, and I want you both in me.”

“Fuck, Kate,” said both brothers in tandem.

Richie was frantic in his thinking, the blood wasn’t exactly pumping to his head in full force at the moment, but he knew he had to move fast. He got on his knees and moved next to Kate’s face.

Kate grabbed Richie’s cock and brought it to her lips. She licked his tip before circling her lips around him. He moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head, as she got as far down his length as she could.

Kate moved up and down his shaft. The angle wasn’t great, so she used her hand to get to what her mouth couldn’t. She had never gone down on a guy before, she hoped she was doing it right. Richie’s reactions, and the noises he was making made her sure that regardless, he was at least enjoying it.

Richie started involuntarily rocking his hips back and forth, not roughly, but enough to help Kate get farther down his shaft. It felt fucking good, he thought. Fucking amazing. And Seth was fucking her right beside him, it was so fucking hot. Watching his brother work in and out of her has his own cock disappeared into her mouth. It was almost too much.

“Shit, Kate,” panted Richie. “You’re fucking amazing. You like having my cock in your mouth, baby?”

Kate nodded around his cock as she continued working him.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned. “You like when my brother fucks you, Katie? When he fucks you as you swallow my cock?”

Kate moaned around him, enjoying every bit of what was happening to her.

Seth liked it too, it was unbelievably sexy to him to watch this unfold. And listening to the way Richie was talking to her, and seeing her respond. It was really getting him going.

He moaned then, and panted out through strangled breaths, “God, Kate. You look so fucking hot with my brother’s cock in your mouth, baby. You feel so fucking good with your pussy tight around my cock at the same time. You gonna cum for us, baby?”

Kate removed Richie’s cock from her mouth just long enough to say, “Oh, God yes. Make me cum, Seth. I’m so close, baby. Mmmmmm. I wanna taste you, Richie. Cum for me, both of you,” she moaned again and closed her mouth around Richie’s cock.

The vibrations felt amazing to him, and her words were ringing through his ears. He knew he was close too.

Seth was almost there as well, but he was gonna make Kate cum first. He pumped faster, smacking his hips against her thighs as he thrusted into her with force. He moved his hand to her clit, and rubbed it frantically with his thumb. 

Kate was moaning around Richie’s cock as she edged near, sitting on the brink of her orgasm. All that moaning around him, made Richie do the same, panting, groaning, and cussing her name, as she brought him dangerously close.

“Ohhh fuuuck, Kate,” he moaned. “I’m cumming, baby.”

He pulled out completely so she wouldn’t choke as he shot his load into her waiting, open mouth. He grunted as he watched her swallow his cum.

As the hot, sticky, liquid poured onto her tongue, Kate couldn’t help but moan. Seth was pounding into her, and grunting in the sexiest way. It was too much, and she came hard around him. Moaning and panting both of their names over and over, while still stroking Richie as he finished.

As Seth saw Kate swallow Richie’s cum, and heard both of them reach their climax, he finished too. Grunting and adding his moans to the chorus of sex noises filling the room. He continued thrusting into Kate as he finished, watching her as she started to melt into the end of her own orgasm.

He pulled out and literally fell next to her, panting and barely having the energy to move up closer to her.

Richie collapsed next to her too, burying his face in the crook of Kate’s neck. He gave her gentle kisses there, murmuring to her about how amazing she was and how much he loved her.

Within a few minutes, the three of them were fast asleep. It was far too much for them to handle, but they all knew they would do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this so far, it's my first attempt at a threesome. Not sure it I will continue with this story, or if I will do a separate part to continue exploring their three way relationship. It's all up in the air for now. LOL.


End file.
